The Government's Desperate Action. Valkerie's New Target
Marineford, after the Skyline War '' Fleet Admiral Akainu and Admiral Kizaru, were all gathered together in the main meeting room in Marineford. Aokiji could not join them since he quit being a Marine. Today these men were meeting to discuss a Pirate crew. One that was very dangerous and that needed to be destroyed.'' Akainu: 'I was told that these pirates had been killed years ago by Kizaru here. '''Marine Vice Admiral: '''We all thought that sir. If we are to stop these pirates, we must remove their captain. '''Kizaru: '''Ooooooooooh, He is right. I know someone who could do the job. ''The door opens and a young woman walks into the room. She has a large black sword that seems to vibrate in power. 'Akainu: '''NO! This twig can't possibly take on a pirate of this caliber! '''Kizaru: '''Oooooooooooh no. Valkerie here is veeery strong. She will do it. She helped arrest John Swiiiiift long agooooo. ''Akainu took a deep breath to control is raging temper. He turned to the girl and looked her up and down. 'Akainu: '''Will you accept the job? '''Valkerie: '''I get paid up front and I need a picture of the target. ''Kizaru hands Valkerie a bag filled with berries and a poster. '''Valkerie: 'Roronoa Senshi'. I think I can take her. She takes out her sword and slices the paper in have. Valkerie: '''Consider this girl executed. _________________________________________________________________________________________ ''The Devil Spawn Pirates were finally stopped at a small island in the New World. It had taken hours to lose the Marines that had followed them after The Skyline War. Now, everyone had a chance to relax. At the moment, the female members of the crew were sunbathing, the male members of the crew were sparring, and Rei was just walking around. '' '''Kapenta: God.... It has been forever since we've been able to do this. Suna: 'I'm so glad that everything worked out for all of us in the end. ''Suddenly, Senshi, Rei, Rex, Victoria, and Ishi all perked up. Then Rex, Victoria and Ishi all screamed. 'Rex/Victoria/Ishi: '''MOVE SENSHI!!!!! ''Rei didn't give her time. He picked up Senshi with his massive paw and moved her off her green towel. He did it seconds before a black, snake-like blade stabbed her towel, turning it black and causing it to crumble into dust. Everyone followed the blade with there eyes. When they reached the end, they saw a blonde haired girl in a strange outfit standing on a tall tree. Burakku, Sharpshooter, and Victoria all freaked when they saw that girl. The girl then called back her sword, sheathed it, and leaped off the tree and out of sight. 'Senshi: '''Who was that? '''Rei's thoughts: '''And why did she smell like my old masters? '''Burakku: '''We need to leave, NOW! ''Rei and Senshi looked at Burakku confused. 'Senshi: '''Who was that chick and why are you so spooked all of a sudden? '''Sharpshooter: '''That was Valkerie. She's one of the deadliest assassins in history. She could give Tarakudo a run for his money. '''Victoria: '''She has never missed her targets in all of her career. '''Burakku: '''And now, someone has sent her after you. ''Senshi took this all in. Then she started to wonder who had sent her. Surely she had quite a few enemies, but most of them wanted to kill her personally. Who would stoop so low as to send an assassin after her? 'Rei's Thoughts: '''Your friends are right child. That girl is dangerous. ''senshi shook her head clear, then came to a desition. 'Senshi: '''Even if we leave, she'll probably just follow us. We need to catch her somehow. '''Burakku: '''And what would you suggest. '''Senshi: '''Well, you did keep hinting during the war that you wanted to fight stronger opponents right? '''Burakku: '''This is true. '''Senshi: '''Well, I have a plan that just might work. That Night ''Valkerie tiptoed into a small hotel on the edge of town. Her reconisence told her that this was where the Devil Spawns were staying for the night. 'Valkerie's Thoughts: '''I have to be careful. Some of those pirates are Haki users. Not to mention that dog. He could be a problem. ''She snuck down the hall toward the room where Senshi was sleeping. Before she reached the room, Burakku stopped her. 'Burakku: '''Sorry, but you aren't going to take your targe this time. ''Burakku unsheathes his sword as Valkerie unsheaths hers. 'Valkerie: '''Prepare to die pirate scum. ''The two clashed. Sparks flew as their swords met. Power hummed from Valkerie's sword, but she didn't use it. 'Burakku: '''Why don't you extend your blade again? you afraid i'll block it? '''Valkerie: '''Why don't you just use your devil fruit abilities? Pin me down with your claws. ''Burakku froze and almost got cut down. 'Burakku: '''How did you know about my Devil Fruit power? '''Valkerie: '''Rule number one about being an assassin, alway know your target. That includes their allies. All of you pirates are users. You specifically ate the Tori Tori no Mi Model Gryffon. So why aren't you using it? '''Burakku: '''In case you haven't noticed, this is a sword fight. I will fight honorablyand still win. ''True to his word, burakku started to beat Valkerie. Without using his powers, he swiped the blade out of her hands, pinned her to the ground, and pointed his sword at her. She glared at him. 'Burakku: '''Anything left to say. '''Valkerie: '''Futso..... ''Black light swirled around Valkerie. It kept growing bigger and bigger. Burakku started to back away slowly. Then Valkerie looked up and shouted. 'Valkerie: '''KAGE!!!!! ''The light surrounding her immediantly shot forward, toward Burakku. It wrapped around him, binding his arms, legs, and wings. He fell to the ground. As he struggled to free him self, Valkerie stood up and walked over to him. 'Valkerie: '''The Futso Futso no Mi. That is the fruit I ate. ''She then brought her boot down hard on Burakku's hand. He screamed and dropped his sword. 'Valkerie: '''Don't even try to get out of that. Once your caught in that, only I can release you. ''Valkerie then picks up her sword and walks over to Burakku. She raises her sword, preparing to kill Burakku, but a voice stopped her. 'Senshi: '''DON'T!!!!! ''Valkerie and Burakku turned to see Senshi, wearing a nightgown, standing in her bedroom doorway. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail and she was holding her arms away from her body, the same pose she had when she took a hit for Silver. 'Burakku: '''Senshi.... Don't. '''Senshi: '''It's me you want, not him. Take my head, but leave my crew alone. ''Valkerie looked at Sensh warily. 'Valkerie: '''Why would you do that for an underling? '''Senshi: '''Burakku isn't my underling. He's my friend, and my family. ''Valkerie's heart lurched at the word. Then she steeled her self and lowerred her sword. 'Valkerie: '''Very well... ''She took a step forward and prepared to swing. 'Senshi: '''NOW!!!!! ''Rei leaped from the shadows and pounced on Valkerie. 'Valkerie's thoughts: '''Baka, I forgot about the dog. ''Rei pinned her down as Vearth ran forward and slaps a pair of Seastone handcuffs on one of Valkerie's wrists. Valkerie's powers, specifically the ones binding Burakku, fade away and Burakku is free. He walked over and stomped on her hand. She screamed and dropped her sword, which Rei immediantly grabbed with his teeth. Vearth immediantly grabbed her other arm and wrenched it behind her back. There, she snapped the other cuff on her. 'Vearth: '''There. ''Valkerie, shocked that she had been beaten, began to shout. 'Valkerie: '''HELP!!!!! PIRATES!!!!! HELP!!!!! ''the Devil spawns all recoiled. 'Victoria: '''She'll wake the entire hotel. ''Thinking fast, Senshi took the rope tying her hair in place and gagged Valkerie with it. 'Senshi: '''We better scram. '''Burakku: '''And her? (kicking Valkerie) '''Senshi: '''Her too. We need to find out who sent her. ''Rex and Sharpshooter picked up Valkerie and started leading her to the ship. Senshi slipped her boots on and they left immediantly. At first, Valkerie tried to escape, then she slowly settled down and let the boys take her away. '' On the Tide ''Once they got onto the ship, the crew held Valkerie up in front of Senshi. '''Sharpshooter: What should we do with her? Senshi: Throw her in the brig. We'll deal with her in a minute. They did what they were told and reappeared a few minutes later. Burakku: What are we going to do about her? Senshi: I don't know. She's already tried to kill me and you Burakku. Ishi: We should strand her on an island. It will be humane and we won't have to worry about her. ''Senshi: Actually I noticed that-'' Before Senshi could even mutter another word, Victoria held up her hand. Victoria: I know what you're gonna say. Then Vearth added in. Vearth: We all noticed it. She stopped fighting. She had been sent to kill you, she wasn't here on her own agenda. Senshi: if she passes a test, will you be willing to allow her to live? Everyone nodded. Then Burakku spoke up. Burakku: 'What are we going to do? '''Senshi: '''First, I am going to go talk to this girl, find out who sent her. Then I am going to give her a choice. her choice decides her fate. Sound Fair? '''All: '''Hai. ''With that, Senshi and Rei desended into the brig of the Tide. So far, two people had been locked down here, and now both were friends Senshi trusted with her life. She hoped the cycle would continue. As she approached the cell, she saw Valkerie, still chained and gagged, meditating on the bench in the cell. Senshi took the cell keys and unlocked the door. Valkerie looked up to see her. Senshi relocked the door then walks over to Valkerie. She stuffs the key in her pocket and kneels down next to her. 'Senshi: '''I am going to remove the gag. Can I trust you not to shout? ''Valkerie nodded and Senshi untied the rope. Valkerie licked her dry lips then looked at Senshi. 'Valkerie: '''I know you're going to eventually, so just do it. '''Senshi: '''Do what? '''Valkerie: '''Kill me. You're a Pirate. All pirates kill. I bet you've lost count of the number of people you've killed. ''Senshi shudderred at Valkerie's harsh words, then she sighed and held up a single finger. 'Valkerie: '''What's that? '''Senshi: '''The number of people I've killed. ''Valkerie stared at the single finger, then looked back at Senshi, disbelief etched in her face. 'Valkerie: '''You're lying. All pirates ever do is lie and kill. Just like..... ''Senshi knew the next words before Valkerie said them. She didn't need Kenbunshoku to know. '''Senshi: Just like the ones that killed your parents. Is that what you were going to say? Valkerie: 'Just one actually. A man named Tarakudo Hunter. ''Senshi had to fight back the erge to stiffen. Tarakudo was a good friend and a member of the Skylines. She decided to remain silent on the issue and Valkerie continued. '''Valkerie: But just out of curiousity, how did you- Senshi: 'It's a popular history during this day and age. Three of my crew members lost their familys thanks to pirates. But we're different. '''Valkerie: '''So..... You were being truthful back at the hotel. You really think of your crew as your family. '''Senshi: '''yes. I would die for them. ''Valkerie took this all in. Then she looked at Senshi. 'Valkerie: '''The World Government. '''Senshi: '''What about them? '''Valkerie: '''They are the ones that hired me to kill you. Fleet admiral Akainu and The dumb Admiral Senshi: Kizaru. Thanks for telling me. ''Senshi stood up, then started to walk toward the door. 'Valkerie: '''Wait! What will you do with me? ''Senshi turned to Valkerie as she unlocked the cell door. 'Senshi: T'hat all depends on you. After she left, two keys fell from her pocket and into the cell. She didn't turn to pick them up. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge that she had dropped them. Valkerie stared at the keys for a long time. 'Valkerie's thoughts: '''One of those probably unlocks the cell, but what about the other? ''She got up and walked over to the keys. She turned around and bent down to pick them up. One of the keys accidentally slid into the lock on her cuffs. Valkerie tensed. '''Valkerie's thoughts: No.... It can't be. This can't be that easy. She turned the key and the cuffs unlocked, clattering to the ground. Valkerie froze. Afraid that someone would come, she scooped up the cuffs and sat back down on the bench and put her hands behind her back. No one came. She waited for a while. She needed to be sure. Still no one came. Eventually, she left the cuffs on the bench, got up, and unlocked the cell door. Valkerie: 'I just need my sword. ''She tiptoed out of the brig and up the stairs. When she reached the deck, everyone was asleep. She looked around and saw a door leading to what Valkerie assummed was the captains quarters. She walked in and saw Senshi, laid out on the bed with Rei by her side. Laying by the wall was her sword. Valkerie instantly grabbed it. The familiar power filled her. She let out a breath and drew her blade. 'Valkerie: '''Roronoa Senshi. Prepare to die. ''She raised her blade to strike, but something stopped her. Old memories, tucked away from a happier time, memories of her parents began to fill her. She could hear her mother's soothing voice. 'Valkerie's mom: '''Now Valkerie, You know better than this. ''Her father's stern tone also echoed in her mind. 'Valkerie's Dad: '''This girl didn't hurt you. In fact, she let you live. '''Mom: '''Put your sword down honey. ''Tears poured from Valkeries eyes. She couldn't do it. She sheathed her sword, put it back where she had found it, and left the room. She walked back to her cell, looking at the two keys on the thin bed. She scooped them up and hung them on the key hook outside her cell. '''Valkerie: So I won't be tempted. She then walked back into her cell and shut the door. She heard the lock click instantly. She then picked up the handcuffs off of the bed and snapped them back on. As her powers faded once more, she bowed her head and cried herself to sleep. The Next Morning The next morning, Senshi went down to the brig to check on Valkerie. She found her sitting on the bench in her cell. 'Senshi: '''Morning. ''Valkerie didn't respond. She just sat there. 'Senshi: '''Since I still have my head, I assume you decided not to kill me last night. ''Valkerie immediantly wakes up. 'Valkerie: '''How did you- '''Senshi: '''Didn't you think it was odd that i dropped not only the keys to both your cuffs and your cell and i didn't come back to get them? Seriously. ''Valkerie immediantly understood. It had been a test. But had she past? Or failed? There was only one way to find out. 'Valkerie: '''You're right. I didn't kill you last night. But i did come close. I took my sword and came real close to taking your head, but i didn't. ''Senshi listenned to this, her face inpassive. Valkerie fell to her knees and bowed her head. 'Valkerie: '''I completely understand if you wish to kill me. In fact, I want you to. If the government finds out I spared your life, they'll kill me after branding me a traitor. ''She closed her eyes, awaiting a killing stroke. 'Senshi: '''Now why would I kill you? ''Valkerie looked up with shock.Senshi bent down and unlocked the shackles binding Valkerie, then helped her to her feet. 'Senshi: '''I have two thing that could happen, and it's your decistion. One, you could stay with us until we get to the next island. There, you can get off and return to your life. ''Valkerie listenned, curious about what the other choice would be. 'Senshi: '''Or, you could stay with us and become our nakama. '''Valkerie: '''Are you sure? Will your friends trust me? '''Senshi: '''Girl, I have two bounty hunters, a theif and a pet hellhound. I think they'll trust you. ''Valkerie smiled. 'Valkerie: '''Thank you captain. ''And thus the cycle continued. The Devil Spawns gained a new member who they would soon be glad to have joined. The End Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi